1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover attached to an output device that is connected to an imaging device. The purpose for this cover is to avoid output motion and media movement detection in high security areas, such as banks, insurance companies or the like. Such structures of this type, generally, provide an alert mechanism to the imaging device to forward the printed output to the covered output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, in the imaging art, to employ a secure media output bin to ensure the security and confidentiality of media output from media-handling devices. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,488 (""488) to H. M. Horton, entitled xe2x80x9cMechanical Security Apparatus for Facsimile Machines.xe2x80x9d The ""488 reference is concerned with providing a covered, secure receptacle portion adapted to receive and retain paper output from facsimile machines, so as to ensure the security and confidentiality of paper output from facsimile machines, so that paper output is not accessed or read except by persons authorized to do so. While the ""488 reference provides a secure receptacle portion, this reference is not at all concerned with providing output and media movement motion detection. Consequently, a more advantageous system, then, would be provided if the cover could utilize media output and media movement motion detection for the media-handling device.
It is also known, in the imaging art, to provide a variety of noise-reducing covers for media-handling devices that employ viewing windows or the like. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,735 (""735) to B. E. Frick, entitled xe2x80x9cNoise-Reducing Covers for Teleprinters and Other Machines,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,452 (""452) to C. H. Scott, entitled xe2x80x9cKeypunch Acoustic Cover,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,762 (""762) to D. R. Cunningham et al., entitled xe2x80x9cAcoustical Enclosure,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,725 (""725) to O. Koshiishi et al., entitled xe2x80x9cImpact Dot Printer with Noise Suppression.xe2x80x9d The ""735, ""452, ""762, and ""725 references are concerned with employing a noise suppression cover for media-handling devices such that the cover also includes a viewing window for observing the media. While these references are concerned with noise reduction, the viewing window allows for the motion of the media to be detected. Therefore, a further advantageous system, then, would utilize a cover that would eliminate the output and media movement motion detection of the media-handling device.
It is further known, in the imaging art, to provide a variety of noise-reducing covers for media-handling devices. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,069 (""069) to R. Faulhaber, entitled xe2x80x9cSound Confining Typewriter Cover,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,559 (""559) to B. E. Frick, entitled xe2x80x9cSound Insulating Hoods for Noise Emitting Apparatus,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,699 (""699) to U. Buschmann et al., entitled xe2x80x9cNoise Attenuation in Printers,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,917 (""917) to S. Watahiki et al., entitled xe2x80x9cSoundproof Construction in Printer Box,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,811 (""811) to H. Shima et al., entitled xe2x80x9cNoise Reducing Device for Printer,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,119 (""119) to H. B. Michalik, entitled xe2x80x9cSoundproofing.xe2x80x9d The ""069, ""559, ""699, ""917, ""811, and ""119 references employ a variety of noise attenuation covers for media-handling devices. While these covers are capable of eliminating/reducing noise that emanates from the media-handling device, the attachment of the cover to the media-handling device does not alert the media-handling device to forward the printed document to the covered portion of the media-handling device.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a cover for a media-handling device that is capable of reducing/eliminating the detection of output and media movement detection, but which at the same time provides a notification to the media-handling device to forward the printed document to the covered portion of the media-handling device. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills these needs by providing an apparatus for avoiding the detection of output and media movement, wherein the apparatus is comprised of: an imaging device; a media-handling device operatively connected to the imaging device such that the media-handling device includes at least one media output bin; and a cover located substantially over the media output bin such that substantially any motion associated with a movement of the output bin and a movement of media into the output bin is undetectable outside of the cover.
In certain preferred embodiments, the apparatus further includes a notification means to notify the imaging device that the cover has been placed upon the media-handling device so that the document printed by the imaging device will be forwarded to the covered media output bin. Also, the cover can be constructed of any suitable, durable, lightweight, opaque material. Transparent material may be used for some motion detectors such as those that only use ultrasonic waves to detect motion. Finally, when the cover is installed and the notification means is activated, the imaging device and/or the media-handling device can disable all externally viewable moving parts and then turn the control panel and all blinking LEDs off so that these light emitting parts do not set off security devices.
In another preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes a notification means to notify the security system of the position of the imaging device that the cover is being attached to. The security system can also be notified of the start and end time of all jobs being printed with that imaging device. Motion detectors that use infrared technology to detect motion are often tricked by imaging devices. Infrared technology senses the presence of heat or warm air. Most imaging devices exhaust warm air during and after printing. Therefore, when a security cover is installed, if the imaging device can notify the security system of its presence and task time, the security system can take this into account.
In another further preferred embodiment, the lightweight, opaque (in some cases transparent) cover is attached to a media-handling device in order to cover at least one output bin. In this manner, when the cover is attached to the media-handling device, a sensor will detect the cover""s presence and route all print jobs to the covered output bin. This will ensure that the face down output bin will not receive any print jobs and, thereby, set off motion detectors.
In still further preferred embodiment, a lightweight cover is attached to the printer""s face down bin. A sensor will detect the cover""s presence and route all print jobs to the covered face down bin. The advantage of this cover is that it is much smaller than a cover for the entire output device. However, it may also be added in addition to the output device cover. This allows the imaging device more output capacity during high security hours.
The preferred media-handling device cover, according to this invention, offers the following advantages: ease-of-use; lightness in weight; excellent durability; increased security; decreased output motion detection; decreased media movement detection; and excellent economy. In fact, in many of the preferred embodiments, these factors of ease-of-use, lightness in weight, durability, security, decreased output motion detection, decreased media movement detection, and economy are optimized to an extent that is considerably higher than heretofore achieved in prior, known media-handling device covers.
The above and other features of the present invention, which will become more apparent as the description proceeds, are best understood by considering the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like characters represent like parts throughout the several views and in which: